The Lost Tribe
I decided to have a look around and get to the bottom of how life in the village worked. I wasn't able to squeeze much info our of them before passing out the night before. Life in the village must be hard, I thought, because their crying continued on most of the night. What did they do for water and food? The Lost Tribe is the fourteenth episode of Gravity Rush. Story Concerned about Zaza, Kat decides to go and have a talk with him. During the conversation he talks about how he had been lying to the other children about their parents coming for them in order to keep them safe, the fear and reality of the rising black ocean that will soon consume them and the village, and one missing child who use to be with them: Sachya, his (non-biological) sister. In-between their conversation Kat has been trying to reassure Zaza that she and Raven will get them out of Boutoume, but then they hear a roar; Kat recognizes it instantly, as does Zaza. Kat orders him to get the other kids to safety while she tries to get rid of Nushi. A giant beast Nevi appears, referred to as Nushi by the Lost Tribe leader, Zaza. Kat tells Zaza to get the children to safety while she finds a way to stop the beast. Raven eventually joins Kat in the fight, helping her by preparing traps using the environment along with her power to damage and defeat Nushi. Through their combined efforts, Kat and Raven manage to drive it away. After the battle with Nushi, the enthusiastic and optimistic Kat expresses her faith in getting the children out of Boutoume if she and Raven work together, but Raven is pessimistic and doubtful that both anyone cares about rescuing the kids and that even if Kat discovered a way to return to Hekseville, the people she knew would be long gone. She then tells Kat that she will find her own way of saving the children by using the Ark. Letting her go and thinking to herself, unsure of what the Ark is and what Raven plans to do with it, Kat wonders why Raven is so emotionally involved in all of this. Information from People Walkthrough The majority of this episode is spent fighting the boss, Nushi. Boss Guide Phase 1 Given this boss battle acts as a combination of a protection mission and boss fight, this phase is relatively easy, since all you have to do is attack the same singular core behind its head every-time it appears while also avoiding its two telegraphed attacks, one of which—a energy-beam—is solely aimed at the village; the other is a projectile launch of (4) deformed gravity spheres that does not even have tracking properties. As you are attempting to attack its core, which is exposed as it is about to launch its aforementioned energy-beam attack, all you will have to worry about are the spheres-like attack, which are launched frequently, sometimes including when its charging up its energy-beam and firing it. As long as you are aware of that while attacking, this phase is simple all throughout. Phase 2 There are a few differences during this phase aside from Raven joining in; Nushi's spheres-like attack is slightly more frequent, and doing damage to Nevi is applied by Raven's traps only. Additionally, other Nevi—specifically Eckirays and Minayes—will appear and be scattered around the aerial space; however, they only appear when Nushi is attacked, during the same phase that Nushi needs to be lured, and disappear each time until the lure phase is active. Some of the same rules from phase 1 still apply here. However, now you will have to worry about intruding Nevi, both their physical attacks and projectile attacks (including Nushi's), while you lure Nushi to Raven. Now in order for the trap to work, you will need to get Nushi's attention by attacking it physically with the Gravity Kick (or the less reasonable Spiraling Claw or Micro Black Hole), which will trigger the sequence of Raven being ready to use a trap. This happens via a cutscene, and you will need to lure Nushi to Raven three times in order to complete this boss fight. Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush